Jugo de Calabaza
by sensitive emotions
Summary: "-Es... solo... sexo, Malfoy- Expresa la sangre sucia tomando nuevamente mi intimidad para luego continuar dándole pequeñas lamidas con su lengua" Dramione 17, en ninguna época en especial de los libros. One Shot


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro para que hagan mis perversiones. _

_Clasificación: one shot... para mayores de 18 años y para los pervertidos. (lenguaje fuerte y podría haber sexo explícito)_

_Pareja: Hermione y Draco, "dramione"_

_Summary: "-Es... solo... sexo, Malfoy- Expresa la sangre sucia tomando nuevamente_ _mi intimidad para luego continuar dándole pequeñas lamidas con su lengua" Dramione +17, en ninguna época en especial de los libros. _

_Notas de la autora: Desde hace ratos quería hacer uno de Harry Potter pero no me salía y de repente se me vino a la cabeza este one shot, así que mi 3er fic va dedicado a ellos. No crean que tiene gran estilo literario con una gran trama, solo es una perversión. Está escrito en primera persona desde el punto de Malfoy. Espero merezca aunque sea un review._

_La "cidra de dragón rojo de Rumania" es algo completamente inventado, estoy algo aburrida del whisky de fuego... así que decidí crear algo más poderoso, pero menos fino, hubiese colocado más sobre su procedencia pero no valía la pena en el fic. _

* * *

**Jugo de Calabaza**

Algunas veces representar mi apellido "Malfoy" resulta cansado y hasta cierto punto tedioso. Presentarse en todo tipo de actos es algo que me aburre en ocasiones, justo como en la celebración en que estábamos esta noche, en la cual las mejores calificaciones de cada una de las casas asistía junto con todos los maestros de Howgarts, a mi gusto hubiese sido mejor que solo estuviesemos las familias puras, es decir todos los de Slytherin e invitando a uno que otro de Ravenclaw y algún puro de Hufflepuff ignorando por completo a los leones de Gryffindor, pero McGonagall deseaba conservar la ideología de Dumbledore de compartir con todas las casas.

_No dejaré que esto me afecte esta noche, inclusive viendo a todas las ratas que me rodean pienso divertirme a costa de ellos. _

Veo a mi alrededor, más bien parecía una fiesta de citas ya que todos deambulaban con sus respectivas parejas, en esta ocasión ignoré miles de invitaciones en las que chicas de mi casa me suplicaban porque las aceptara, pero esta noche no tenía ganas de lidiar con ninguna mujer. Todos lucíamos nuestras mejores Túnicas de gala, aunque sabía a la perfección que la que utilizaba la comadreja Weasley probablemente era de tercera mano.

-Vamos Hermione, no tienes porque amargarte esta noche- Escuché sin querer que la sucia comadreja Weasley le decía a la sangre sucia, no era que me importara pero la fiesta estaba tan aburrida que por alguna razón me quedé detrás de una pilar escuchando.

-¡No estoy amargada Ginny! ¡Hic! Es solo que... esta vez Ronald me las pagará... ¡hic!- Desde hacía tiempo venía escuchando que el pobretón y la sangre sucia habían terminado quien sabía por qué.

-Hermy... ¿has estado tomando?-

-¡Claro que he tomado Ginny! Pero solo es jugo de calabaza... ¡hic!- No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa, la sangre sucia siendo tan inteligente no se había dado cuenta aún que estaba borracha. Vi como la comadreja se acercó al vaso que la otra le enseñaba, al sentir su olor ella retrocedió.

-¡Hermione! Esto no es jugo de calabaza es...-

-¡Cómo crees Ginny! ¡hic! Además la directora McGonagall nunca aceptaría el servirnos licor a pesar que ya tenemos 17 ¡hic! Esto es solo el jugo de calabaza que andan sirviendo-

_Esto no es para mi_, acepto derrotado, ¡¿Cómo yo, el gran Draco Malfoy, me oculto para escuchar ese tipo de conversaciones? Sigo mi camino, todos conversan de las trivialidades de sus vidas y los exámenes, pero hay algo que no comprendo aún, ¿Cómo es posible que el idiota mestizo de Seamus Finnigan se encontrara en una fiesta tan importante con nosotros? Entendía porque la sangre sucia, la comadreja y Potter estuvieran aquí, ¿pero él? Pude escuchar otra conversación en la que decían que él era el acompañante de Granger, sangre sucia y mestiza juntas... definitivamente Hogwarts no es como debería de ser, como decía mi padre.

Rodeé el salón de la fiesta en el que nos encontrábamos de punta a punta, _Nada bueno, _me dije a mi mismo ya bastante hastiado, ni siquiera la presencia de Pansy o de Blaise me animaba un poco. Tomé un poco del jugo de calabaza que andaba sirviendo una de las jarras suspendidas en el aire, todavía creo que este tipo de actos los deberían de realizar los elfos, aunque no estoy seguro si el aire tiene más sesos que ellos.

De pronto vi como el idiota mestizo de Finnigan corría de un lado a otro, no entendía del todo la situación. Escuché algunos gritos pero quise ignorarlos por completo.

-¡DRACO! ¡CUIDADO!- Me grita Blaise indicándome que la sangre sucia estaba apuntando su varita contra mí.

-"Petri...fico Total..."- ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿La maldita sangre sucia, sabelotodo, devora libros, pronunciaba mal un encantamiento? No pude detenerme mucho a pensar, ya que al lanzar el hechizo solamente pude hacerme a mi lado izquierdo esquivando el resultado nefasto del conjuro para que no me alcanzara, pero una de las jarras de jugo de calabaza caía encima de mí empapándome por completo con la sustancia.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo Granger?- Alcancé a gritar cuando vi a la comadreja Weasley lanzar bien el mismo hechizo mientras que la sangre sucia me indicaba con el dedo que me diera vuelta para ver que era lo que estaba detrás de mí.

Al parecer una ex novia celosa y posesiva de Finnigan al enterarse de que él era el acompañante de Granger para la fiesta, enviaba cientos de hipogrifos de papel para que le hicieran daño por su traición y que lastimara a quien estuviera a su paso, por suerte el conjuro lanzado por la comadreja salía bien obteniendo como resultado que todos los hipogrifos se paralizaran en el aire.

Quedé sorprendido al darme cuenta que lo que la sangre sucia intentaba hacer era protegerme de ese posible ataque, ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Mi educación indicaba que tenía que agradecerle, pero ¡por Merlín y Morgana! Granger es una sangre sucia, no podía rebajarme a decirle unas simples palabras.

-¡Seamus! ¡No lo hagas!- Gritó "San" Potter llamando mi atención una vez más y poniendo en evidencia que el estúpido de su amigo intentaría hacer un conjuro advirtiéndonos a todos que algo malo estaba por pasar, en el segundo después pude ver como Granger estaba a mi lado para sacarme de lo que sería un fuego cruzado –Hermione... ¡CUIDADO!- Gritó una vez más en el momento en que algún tipo de hechizo salió de la boca del mestizo y como todos se imaginábamos lo único que salió fue una gran explosión.

Todo sucedía tan rápido estando en la "barrera de fuego" que ni la sangre sucia ni yo pudimos hacer algo. Sin embargo "San" Potter logró conjurar una pared de protección con el jugo de calabaza derramado para cubrirnos de la explosión. Al terminar la confusión tanto ella y yo íbamos mojados, pero nuestro objetivo era el mismo que el de todos, salir de inmediato de allí mientras los profesores controlaban la situación y antes que la loca de la ex novia de Finnigan apareciera e hiciera algo peor.

No pude darme cuenta en el instante, sino hasta que llegamos a una puerta que parecía ser la entrada a la sala de los menesteres.

-¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo, maldita sangre sucia? Suéltame la mano- Reclamé furioso al sentir luego de varios minutos como su mano iba entrelazada con la mía guiándome por los pasillos de la torre este, estoy seguro que tendría que lavarme durante un mes para quitarme la sensación de estar con ella de esa manera.

-Aquí está bien... ¡hic!- Expresó ignorándome por completo.

Atravesamos la puerta de la sala de los menesteres, no pude entender porque ahora estaba tan cambiada. Parecía ser una pequeña recámara con una cama grande, barrotes y techo incluido todo en color verde fuerte, si fuese mujer hubiese podido identificar el color exacto, pero a decir verdad a nosotros los hombres nunca nos importa eso, también había una bañera a un lado y todo rodeado por velas suspendidas en el aire. Es obvio que la sala de los menesteres cambia según la necesidad requerida, pero entonces... ¿Qué necesidad es la que estaba en la mente de la sangre sucia?

-Estás lleno de Jugo de Calabaza ¡hic!- Me dice con un poco de dificultad al hablar –Si no se remueve de inmediato podría arruinar tu túnica-

-¿Estás consciente que ésta no es mi única túnica ni la mejor, verdad?- Pregunto lo que es obvio, además no es como si la fuera a guardar, lo más probable es que ésta se quede en el fondo de algún armario justo como otras que solo he logrado ponérmelas una tan sola vez –Yo no soy como tú o tus amigos pobretones, yo tengo una túnica especial para cada ocasión según como se requiera, después de todo soy...-

-Ya lo sé... eres Draco "hurón" Malfoy...- Suelta una pequeña carcajada tapándose con la mano, aparentemente es divertido imitarme.

-Creo que tu amiga la pobretona tiene razón Granger, has bebido demasiada Cidra de Dragón Rojo de Rumania, hasta tus insultos dejan de ser ofensivos- Asevero al ver que aquello no es nada más que un chiste, cosa que nunca lo era.

-Para empezar "hurón"... ¡hic!- Dijo mientras se quitaba su túnica -...no puedo creer que estés de acuerdo en algo con Ginny ¡hic! Y para continuar... si quieres que te insulte... está bien... "cara de hurón... de 3 cabezas con... cuerpo de thaestral"- No pude evitar sonreír y recriminarme al mismo tiempo, no era posible que yo me estuviese divirtiendo con la sangre sucia Granger.

-Tendrás que hacerlo mejor... Sangre... Sucia... Muggle asquerosa...- Expresé con todo mi odio a flor de piel cerca de su oído, pude sentir como una fragancia peculiar entraba en mi olfato, por un par de segundos sentí como perdía en su alborotada cabellera castaña. Sacudí mi cabeza como si de repeler una maldición se tratase, me di la media vuelta controlando mi respiración.

Siento una fuerza singular en mi mano derecha, ella me toma con la suya tirándome en la cama al mismo tiempo que se sienta sobre mis caderas moviéndose sutilmente logrando crear sensaciones que nunca esperé sentirlas con ella. La agarro por la cintura deteniéndole su movimiento. Se sienta a un lado mientras yo me corro hasta la orilla colocando mis codos sobre mis piernas para sostener mi cabeza con mis manos. Simplemente... estoy confundido...

-Yo sé... nunca seré digna de nadie...- Me dijo entre sollozos, algo quizás le había pasado con el pobretón Weasley, quizás la habría despreciado o la había engañado y yo era perfecto para alguna clase de venganza.

-Si ese pobretón te desprecia por alguna razón es "su" problema, estoy seguro que podrás tener a cualquier otro para que él se muera de envidia- Trato de consolarla y aún no se porqué.

Me levanto siempre dándole la espalda, no deseo verla... no quiero hacerlo... si lo hago... estoy seguro que toda mi voluntad se esfumará como si un Dementor estuviese succionando toda mi felicidad. Siento que algo me detiene de poder continuar con mi camino. Ella está tomando de mi túnica impidiéndome dar un paso más.

Su túnica está en el suelo y la blusa que lleva un poco desabotonada, sería un estúpido sino pudiese apreciar sus atributos y es que a pesar que siempre utiliza ropa holgada y de mala calidad, estoy seguro que debajo de todo ello se encuentra una hermosa mujer, sangre sucia, pero hermosa al fin y al cabo.

-Dr...Dra...Co...- Susurró dejándome completamente atónito, tragué con dificultad. Unos pequeños recuerdos vinieron hacia mí como si los estuviese viendo en un pensadero, ¿Desde cuándo había estado observando a la sangre sucia de Hermione Granger? ¿Desde... cuándo... había empezado a sentir una pequeña atracción por ella queriendo doblegar su voluntad? –Por... favor...- Suplica, no niego que me encanta escuchar como esas palabras salen de su hermosa y provocativa boca, solo con esos pequeños gemidos que los contenía mordiéndose su labio inferior sentía que mi excitación crecía aun más.

Ella no puede evitar ver directamente mi creciente bulto que aprisiona mi pantalón, me toma por mi cinturón de cuero y me acerca más a ella comenzándolo a quitar, el olor de su cabello nuevamente llega justo a mi olfato, estoy seguro que no me percato conscientemente de ello, pero cierro mis ojos para sentir mejor su fragancia, hay algo en ella... que me empieza a volver loco... no la quiero detener... no lo deseo...

Sin darme cuenta ya ha quitado mi pantalón y comienza a sacar mi pene, que todavía no está del todo endurecido, para empezarlo a lamer, abro mis ojos de un solo golpe, allí está ella, comenzando a succionar mi miembro que reacciona instintivamente creciendo y endureciéndose como nunca antes lo había visto. No lo niego, estoy sorprendido, pero no estoy seguro el porqué, si es porque es precisamente ella es la que está haciéndome eso o si es porque nunca pensé que su lengua y sus labios fueran tan fenomenales, no es que fuese una total experta, ya que todavía le faltaba mucho por aprender, pero aún así se sentía demasiado bien.

Reacciono en el instante tomándola por los hombros para poderla separar, la expresión en su rostro muestra la confusión que estoy seguro yo también tengo en el mío.

-¿Qué sucede?- Me pregunta como si no hubiese hecho nada.

-¿Por...qué... estás haciendo esto Granger?- Pregunto y justo en ese instante escucho como mi voz se quiebra debido a mi excitación.

-Es... solo... sexo, Malfoy- Expresa la sangre sucia tomando nuevamente mi intimidad con sus manos para luego continuar dándole pequeñas lamidas con su lengua. Escucho un gemido, aún no puedo creer que haya salido de mi boca, _esta mujer va a volverme loco._

No puedo negar que me siento tan bien, asi que dejo que mis instintos me guien esta noche, si ella quiere yo no me negaré.

La tomo de los hombros nuevamente para separarla pero esta vez al instante de separarla tomo sus labios para fundirlos con los míos. Introduzco mi lengua para jugar con la de ella, sabe bien, a tal punto que me pierdo en su esencia e instintivamente quito por completo su ropa. La desesperación es la que empieza a tomar el control, Granger solo gime.

La acuesto para besar sus senos, esos valles que a pesar que no son exageradas montanas me tiene al borde de la locura, juego con supezon derecho mientras mi mano abarca su seno izquierdo masajeandolo al mismo tiempo que logro que su pezon se entrelace en mis dedos. Vuelve a gemir.

Continuo besando su plano estomago, deslizandome en toda su perfeccion, toma mi cabello con sus dedos "Oh Malfoy" susurra cuando mi lengua juega con su ombligo, _Y espera, que aun no viene lo mejor, _pienso de manera orgullosa.

Me encuentro en su vientre, lamiendolo y saboreandolo "No seas cruel Malfoy", suplica una vez mas para indicarme que no me entretenga en otro lado.

Finalmente llego hasta su intimidad, abre sus piernas para dejarme ver la fruta prohibida, **¡y qué** **prohibida! **Una leona muggle seduciendo a una serpiente de gran linaje, definitivamente sería un gran taboo.

Toco su clítoris con la punta de mi lengua, siento como se humedece más de lo que está, muevo un poco más rápido pero con cuidado solo de rozarla, ella gime, está increíblemente agitada con sus pezones duros mientras ella sola masajea sus senos, no es una escena que me disguste, muy al contrario, me excita más.

Muevo mi lengua más rápido humedeciendo toda su intimidad. Deslizo uno de mis dedos para llegar hasta su entrada, sin pudor alguno lo introduzco de un solo golpe, ella vuelve a gemir, la siento estrecha y solo con eso me ensancho aún más de lo que estoy. Sigo moviendo mi lengua dándole placer a su clítoris, mis dedos, que ahora son dos, también se mueven al mismo ritmo, ella es deliciosa, dulce, exquisita.

-¡Oh Draco!-

Suspira entre gemidos, no es la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre y dudo mucho que sea la última, pero cada vez se siente mejor. Ella se sienta deteniendo mi actividad, estoy sentado enfrente de ella con mi erección a todo su esplendor, en algún momento de mi excitación hago que mi ropa desaparezca, me hubiese gustado saber en qué momento ocurrió.

-¿Qué? ¿Te... arrepientes?- Pregunto, escucho como mi voz se quiebra una vez, maldita excitación que tanto me traiciona.

-No, es solo que deseo... quitarte todo el jugo de calabaza...- Al terminar de decirlo se lanza sobre mi miembro introduciéndolo por completo en su boca y topa con su garganta.

-Ahhh...- ¡Por Merlín! Allí va otro gemido que sale de mi boca.

-Por favor amo... deja que esta sangre sucia te limpie por completo...- Me dice mientras me ve directamente con sus hermosos ojos miel no dejando de masturbar, ¿Qué podría decir? Un amo siempre tiene que cumplir con esas peticiones de su sirviente.

Toma mi endurecido pene para guiárselo en su intimidad, se sienta sobre mi y veo como poco a poco se lo va introduciendo, estoy seguro que siente dolor, se le ve reflejado en el rostro, no es fácil que entre en su angosta entrada, no es virgen, lo sé, pero tampoco es que sea una zorra.

-Ahhh...- Vuelvo a gemir cuando ella empieza su vaivén, entrando y saliendo de su ser no dejando de sostener mi miembro con su mano.

Siento como mi diámetro atraviesa sus paredes vaginales abriéndose paso causando dolor y placer, odio como una mujer tome mi control, mi lujuria, pero a ella la dejo o por lo menos la dejo gozar durante un par de minutos.

La tomo de sus caderas sin sacar mi miembro de su interior acostándola boca arriba, ahora soy yo el que tengo el control por completo. Empiezo a introducirme lentamente en ella tocándole su clítoris con mi mano para estimularla aún más, lo sé, soy un sádico, pero es algo que no puedo dejar de evitar. Me agacho un poco para tomar sus senos con mis manos y lamerlos uno por uno.

-Así Draco... así!- Gime por mis caricias y en un acto inconsciente llego hasta su boca besándola como si fuese lo último que pudiese hacer en mi vida. Su lengua se vuelve mi único objetivo al mismo tiempo que la penetro.

Incremento mis embestidas, nuestros gemidos se confunden.

-Draco... Draco...!- Grita excitada corriendo sus manos a mi espalda rasgándome poco a poco.

-Ahhh... Gran...ger...- No puedo evitarlo, estoy disfrutando tanto que siento como toda mi piel se eriza con la sensación de satisfacción que me invade.

En el siguiente instante siento como libero toda la presión de mi ser al mismo tiempo que ella lo hace también. Caigo exhausto en su pecho mientras ella acaricia mi cabello, no deseo salirme de su interior, todavía estoy excitado, ella hace que me pierda en el sendero de la lujuria, en estos momentos no me importa si es una sangre pura, simplemente ella es una mujer y yo un hombre y ambos deseosos uno del otro.

Salgo de ella dejando mi blanquecino líquido regándose por la cama, comienzo a besarle sus senos nuevamente cuando escucho sutilmente un pequeño ronquido. Levanto mi vista y puedo observarla.

-Granger...- Susurro con mucho dolor viendo como mi erección se encendía nuevamente, ¡se había quedado dormida! Por primera vez en la noche maldigo la cidra de dragón rojo que tanto bien había hecho.

Me acuesto a un lado de ella al mismo tiempo que ella se da vuelta para quedar boca abajo abrazando un almohadón.

No me queda más remedio que invocar una jarra de jugo de calabaza de las que servían en la fiesta y me sirvo en un vaso que está a un lado de la cama, pruebo un poco y al hacerlo no dejo de hacer una mueca de amargura en mi cara.

-Esta vez me las pagarás Pansy...- Digo en voz alta sin que Granger pueda escucharme –Esta cidra es de lo más horrible-

Dos días atrás ella me regalaba una botella de licor diciendo que la "cidra de dragón rojo de Rumania" es escasa pero exquisita, nunca la había escuchado mencionar pero tampoco quería dejarla de probar, necesitaba que alguien más que lo hiciera y lo conseguí cuando la mezclé con el jugo de calabaza que servirían en la fiesta de McGonagall, aunque jamás pensé que la "afortunada" sería Granger.

Sonreí al ver como Hermione Granger descansaba en mi regazo, a pesar que no quería aceptarlo, pero se veía demasiado bien.

* * *

Después de varias horas, no supe cuantas en realidad, ambos nos despertábamos, ella más desconcertada que yo, aparentemente además del licor que Pansy me regalaba, también había colocado algún hechizo de desinhibición en él. Ahora entendía a la perfección porque había sido tan diferente la noche anterior.

Fue divertido ver como Granger se sostenía la cabeza pensando que quizás en algún momento se le partiría, pero aún fue más divertido ver su expresión al encontrarse en la misma cama que yo y completamente desnuda.

-Si se lo comentas a alguien no dudaré en echarte una maldición Malfoy!- Me amenazó al mismo tiempo que de manera divertida ambos nos vestíamos –Esto no puede estar pasando... no por las barbas de Merlín ¿Qué hice? Pero en verdad, no puede estar pasando-

-Tal vez si te lo repites más seguido y muchas más veces podrás retroceder el tiempo...- Le dije de manera divertida carcajeándome al ver como su rostro parecía como si se hubiese comido una gragea con sabor a vómito.

-Te odio Malfoy!- Salió de la sala de los menesteres como si fuese un dragón enfurecido, perfecto carácter para una leona.

-Yo en cambio he empezado a quererte...- Grité a todo pulmón para ver como fruncía sus labios para que luego ésta cambiara por una pequeña sonrisa ladeada.

_Definitivamente esta noche ha sido una sorpresa..._

* * *

Los días pasaron y ambos nos evitábamos sin decir palabra alguna, hasta un día que por coincidencia estábamos enfrente de la puerta de la sala de los menesteres, nos vimos uno al otro con total complicidad, exploramos el lugar examinando que nadie nos pudiese identificar... después de todo ambos queríamos entrar de nuevo a la habitación. A partir de ese momento ella sería mi novia, no una muggle, no una sangre sucia, sino la novia de Draco Malfoy, debo de admitirlo, tengo mucho que agradecerle a Pansy y al jugo de calabaza.


End file.
